<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White on Black Violence by Sugarino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890877">White on Black Violence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino'>Sugarino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White Man's Burden [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>African, Asian, Black Character(s), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, CBT, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Death, F/M, Femdom, Hapa, Internalized racism, Interracial Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Racism, Snuff, Violence, White Power, White Privilege, White Supremacy, interracial, white nationalism, white pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtis Williams transferred to Japan to finish his high school career. Before going off to a university he wants to try out the High School slut Asuka Langley. She offers almost anyone a good lay for the right price though he thinks his exotic nature as a black man should make any white women swoon over him. Regardless one fuck on the school slut before finishing school and heading off to college won't be so bad right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White Man's Burden [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White on Black Violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request from an anon who wanted something quick and brutal. If you know what I write and who I do requests for and if you did not read the tags this is very racist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curtis Williams was high school student who’s going to graduate in a couple of months. The college he applied for in Japan already accepted him (thank god for decent dorm costs. Plus, college loans in America killed his folks back when they lived there).</p><p>In the past year, being half black made him something like an exotic creature in this school. Tokyo could become a whole different jungle. But several students weren’t so different from him. One in particular had his attention for some time, but she ignored him up until now.</p><p>“So do you have the money?”</p><p>At the front of an empty classroom, Curtis shifted through his blue pants, into a pocket to fish out papers. This wad of paper yen shines green and yellow under the beams of the afternoon sun, all shining through the nearby windows. A red-haired madame snatches the dough out of his fingers. She licks a digit, then flips through the pile like a hustler. On the instructor’s desk, Asuka Langley has a leg over the other, a queen doing business.</p><p>When she reaches the final bill, Asuka smiles. “Looking good, Curtis.” The dealer slides the money into the slit of her blue blouse. She does look good in that school uniform. The red ribbon and those hair clips pinning those pigtails together; it’s worth the money. Or so he keeps telling himself.</p><p>“Perfect.” Asuka pushes the longer parts of her hair over shoulders. Those strands slide through her fingers like water, soft silk. And she smells nice, like strawberries. “I’m all yours for the next hour. Just remember to be gentle, okay stud?”</p><p>Her wink doesn’t fool him. Asuka may look sweet, but his friends told him she’s a tough horse. She’s only been doing ‘favors’ for money the past months. Everybody, I mean both students and the staff, wouldn’t pay jack shit to have sex with her again. People would call Curtis, the American nerd, crazy to give her a go.</p><p>But he wanted to try because case in point: she’s a hot piece of ass. German, Japanese, and American stuff all packed into a red-headed hottie (oh God, he hopes she shaved all of her bushes). Before he tries out the Tokyo cuisine, it’s in his right - smart or stupid - to smack that ass and screw that poontang so he thinks.</p><p>“You know, it’s not my concern, but staring doesn’t seem like something all guys would do when they pay me for a good time.</p><p>Goddamnit, that snarky comment pulls Curtis back into reality. But it’s good to be aware again, especially when he finds the hottie’s blue blouse on the floor. This leaves Asuka in a white shirt and panties. Those tips are poking real hard against the front; she doesn’t have a bra on. Unable to contain himself he aims for her tits. How could he not? Those juicy things are basically calling. He was going to flick her nipples through them to start things off but instead he gets a sharp slap to his wrist. Its not enough to hurt him but he is still confused.</p><p>"Who gave you permission to touch me?"</p><p>He blanks at her in confusion but she seems to only get angrier. Sneering at him in a look he has seen her give Shinji many times before.</p><p>"Ew don't give me that look you pig face orc."</p><p>Now this was getting ridiculous. He payed her for sex and Asuka was supposed to be the biggest whore at this school like most white bitches but he was not letting his money go to waste. He throws his body forward hands ready to grab. Who cares if the consent was dubious now he paid for this and no white women can resist a brother. Her glare never left her face and she seemed bored rather then scared. With one fine swing her foot strikes up with the power of a piston connecting right his sack.</p><p>At that moment Curtis' world froze or seemed to freeze in time. Nothing else existed as his mind attempt to process what happened but reality had to hit him and hit him hard. His nerves telling him a very petite but strong feminine barefoot just hit his nuts with a commendable amount of g-force. He falls to the ground grasping at his crotch as if that would cease the pain. It going straight to his gut as his stomach churned from the impact. That girl. This demon in human form laughed. Throwing her head back and doing it heartily.</p><p>"Is that all it takes to put you down? I guess you really are an animal then."</p><p>She sneers at him, the pain starting to pass but some waves of pain still pass through his abdomen. Faster then he can keep track perhaps due to the previous attack she launches another kick. This one connecting to the side of his head. It has the side effect of knocking him into an adjacent desk to his skull and right temple knocking into it. On the ground he feels a bit of moisture and realizes he is bleeding.</p><p>"Disgusting. That desk was worth more then you. How dare you dirty it with your mongrel blood." </p><p>This time she slams her heel into his left hand making him scream again and collapsed, losing the ability to hold himself up with that hand.</p><p>"Did you honestly think I would let you touch me? That I would even touch 'you' in that 'way'? You should be thankful that my barefoot is even touching your wretched body."</p><p>A mix of emotions was running through Curtis' head but he did not know which one fit. Anger, fear, betrayal, embarrassment. He was a strong black man. He was not like those pussy fags like those chinks around him or those limp whites at home and he sure as hell would never let a women tell him what to do. Yet he had been told Asuka was the school slut and that she would be an easy lay. He should not have even had to pay as white women should love his "BBC". Yet this bitch took his money and not only attacked his pride and what made him proud to be a man but proceeded to beat the shit out of him.</p><p>"To be honest I am shocked you even had the money. Tell me who you stole it from hmm?"</p><p>This. This bitch. Beat him was one thing but her comments seemed to be worse. Digging into his very soul. How dare this racist girl assume that probably just because he is black. He should teach her a lesson. But as he thought that Asuka got bored again and let lose another kick. This time driving her heel on the top of his head and slamming his chin and jaw into the ground. With a closed mouth he screeched in pain as best he could. He considered himself lucky his tongue was save and not cut off but he might have chipped a tooth with the slam. She then put her barefoot on his neck and started pressing down. The air constricting.</p><p>"Well? I am waiting. Tell me nigger; who did you take this from."</p><p>She was insane. She was a racist. She was a bitch. But also even as she squeezed the life out of him she was right. He had done that. Seeing no point in denyng it any longer he hoped this demon in the form of a women would let him off easily if he just came clean.</p><p>"S-s-shinji."</p><p>He spat out.</p><p>"And some of these other wimps."</p><p>He wheezed as he seemed to increase the pressure on his neck.</p><p>"Figures. People like you fear jobs like they fear deep water and fatherhood."</p><p>That last part stung but there was nothing he could really do.</p><p>"The men around here are rather pathetic and weak but that is pretty standard for Asians. Still they are leagues better then the literal monkeys that crawled out of Africa."</p><p>He was getting rather sick of her shit. In a bold move that even shocked him he actually talked back to her.</p><p>"What about you? Aren't you a quarter Japanese!"</p><p>She looked down at him again but instead of anger like he expected the bitch's face just got smugger.</p><p>"True, but my father was German American and my mother German and my and my grandfather before her could not help but ahem, colonize, my grandmother. Who could blame him Japanese are still honorary Aryans and the best in Asia, so small and tight. I still have the blood of Aryans with me but I am not ashamed of the Japanese. If anything its a blessing as the Asian genetics only compliment my already perfect Aryan ones. It makes me cuter don't you think."</p><p>She stuck out her tongue and winked at him. This bitch. This disgusting bitch. It was the fucking 21st century how could anyone hold these views? Japan wasn't as socially progressive as America but this was still too much. </p><p>"You rac-"</p><p>"Like you are not any different. You see race too. You thought I was a fine piece of ass just since I was white. Thought you deserved me and I would go head over heels for you. Everyone is, its just some are open about it. Though we should smash racial stereotypes I agree."</p><p>She removed her foot from his neck and she kicked her foot again this time going under his chin and hitting in the chest from his position on the ground. To his surprise she was stronger then she let on as she was able to flip him over on his back like she was flipping a burger or a pancake.</p><p>"Well I will allow you this mercy. Show me that 'big black cock' I hear so much about."</p><p>At least he was getting a chance now. Under normal circumstances he should have used this time to run away or even choke out the bitch but he was not thinking right. Perhaps due to his 83 IQ or the fact he was still losing a lot of blood from his head which was not helping. Fumbling with his right hand since the left one was still fucked up he worked his pants and boxers off, proud of what he was going to show this bitch. He bet that at least his dick would be a weapon of mass destruction to her. Instead she put a hand to her chin, cracked a smile, then laughed. That damnable laugh again.</p><p>"Oh wow is that all? Fucking four inches? You think that's big? I could find worms that would give me more pleasure. You're also more of a retarded monkey then I thought if you fell for this."</p><p>Like before she shot her foot out with lightning fast speed and the heel landing right on his erect 4incher and smashing into his nuts. He screamed in pain once again as Asuka shifted trying to put all her body weight on his sack.</p><p>"For my next question; how did an ape like you get into this school? Seeing how you got in this predicament I can't really believe you have the intelligence to pass our entrance exams." </p><p>She pressed down harder feeling the round little grapes slowly compress under her foot and she swear she could feel one pop. Millions of his future niggleets and welfare benefiting moochers dying at the feet of an Aryan goddess.</p><p>"Tell me!"</p><p>She commanded again. Curtis just wanted this nightmare to be over. To be free from this vile women. He would do anything even if it was admit his most shameful secrets"</p><p>"A-a-affirmative action."</p><p>She was pleased to hear his voice had also risen several octaves.</p><p>"T-t-they just let me through. I told them I needed the transfer to Japan. I wanted to be a doctor."</p><p>"And the truth?"</p><p>She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. Fear welled up in his soulless eyes. He would no longer disobey her. Those were the eyes of an Aryan goddess he now knew. Someone he would never disobey. He would spill anything to her.</p><p>"I-I-I just wanted to fuck some bitches. I thought these men were so weak and that these Asian girls would fawn over me for being foreign and strong."</p><p>He was no in tears, mucus and snot running out of his nose and dripping onto his shirt. He somehow got even more disgusting then she previously thought.</p><p>"There there. You now laid out all your sins to me and all can be forgiven, but to forgive your sins there needs to be a hefty price to pay."</p><p>He sniffled and looked up to her. His new goddess. He would obey anything she ordered. She lifted her foot up again. This time rising right above her head. He was actually kinda amazed at how flexible she was. </p><p>"We'll have to get rid of those balls."</p><p>His eyes shrank in terror. She shouldn't do this. She had to be bluffing. </p><p>"Stupid ape misogynist that think only with their balls need them castrated!"</p><p>She screamed as she slammed her foot with all her might into his balls. He screamed, the sound going up so high he sounded like a girl until it to seemed to gurgle and stop in his throat. She felt the too small eggs below her smash and give away. Those useless eggs smashing to smithereens below her feet. She smirked in satisfaction. She did her job as a goddess correct. She purified this ape's bloodline. As he should never get to breed. Then he collapsed, falling on his back. Barefoot she walked over and nudge him her toe. Then put her foot on his neck. No pulse was found. She did not mean to kill him but it seemed the shock from having his gonads crushed was too much for him. Not like she cared. She saved space in the Japanese prisons and stopped him from becoming one of the 13 doing 50.</p><p>She also had her alibi. The man tried to rape her after all. Tried being the key word. The way she saw it she had done this world a service. She tore a bit at her clothes and even ripped at her panties a bit. With luck she could get some pity money for new clothes with the rape story. With that she trudged out into the hall like she had been through a war zone until a female classmate gasped and asked her what happened. A short story and a few white lies later and talking to a teacher and then police Asuka was on the news. A hero to the community she had stopped potential rapist that tried to assault her. It was unfortunate he had to die but that was the path he chose. Asuka for her part was glad. She had made the school and the town safe for women again and it seemed that the local community now also saw it her way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>